<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Ain't Quite Done by Sanae_Prime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758692">We Ain't Quite Done</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanae_Prime/pseuds/Sanae_Prime'>Sanae_Prime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hanafuda Thunder (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanae_Prime/pseuds/Sanae_Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha vuelto, está viva, y pobre del que se interponga entre ella y su meta.<br/>Songfic con la canción "We Ain't Quite Done", de Richie Branson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Ain't Quite Done</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hunnid rounds headed my direction I ain't stressing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I turn that to my possession flip it around like it's reflection</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All my adversaries waiting on my burial procession</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let 'em wait, I came from the grave, I've been resurrected</em>
</p><p>El aire ruge a su alrededor una vez más. Los golpes vuelan: balas, patadas, puñetazos, rayos de magia digital. Enemigos la rodean, esperando para hundirle la cara en el polvo perfectamente renderizado, sonriendo con la confianza de quien cree que no tiene delante nada más que una simple cantante de k-pop incapaz de valerse por sí misma en el campo de batalla.</p><p>Están a punto de llevarse una muy desagradable sorpresa si piensan que pueden vender la piel del oso antes de cazarlo.</p><p>Aquí dentro se siente viva de nuevo, mucho más de lo que puede sentirse ahí fuera, en el mundo que supuestamente debería ser el real. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo que pelear en serio, pero ahora que ha vuelto descubre que es tan natural como respirar. Cada golpe, cada ataque, vuelve contra su adversario con más fuerza todavía.</p><p>
  <em>No escape, gotta push it to the limit then I break</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I embrace every challenge on my plate 'cause I'm on my way to being great</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't hesitate, I accept my fate</em>
</p><p>Volver atrás ya no es una opción. Tiene por delante un camino difícil y duro, un camino lleno de obstáculos que van a poner a prueba todo lo que sabe, todo lo que siente, todo lo que es.</p><p>No importa. El premio al final del camino es demasiado bueno como para dudar.</p><p>Acepta su destino, le da la espalda a cualquier vía de escape y sigue adelante.</p><p>
  <em>Gotta state my case</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thinkin' they can chase</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They can't match my pace</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hol' up</em>
</p><p>Ella y sus compañeras van a averiguar la verdad. Van a encontrar a Akane, van a sacar a la luz los trapos sucios que sean necesarios, y nadie va a pararlas porque nadie está a su altura. Pueden ganar y van a hacerlo. Y quien quiera impedírselo, que intente seguirles el ritmo.</p><p>Que lo intente, porque no va a poder.</p><p>
  <em>Gotta face my dream</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Motivate my team</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No wait and see</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elevate my speed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gotta save my state by any means that's say la vie</em>
</p><p>La mirada siempre puesta en la meta, las palabras de ánimo para el equipo siempre en la boca y en el teclado, la guadaña bien sujeta en las manos, los pies listos para lanzarse a correr hacia el objetivo.</p><p>Lista para salvarse a sí misma. Lista para salvar a sus compañeras. Y sobre todo, lista para salvar a quien perdieron.</p><p>
  <em>That's on God</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I won't stop till I reach the top or the heartbeat stops</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hit that gen:LOCK taken shots at all my ops tryna run my block not on my watch</em>
</p><p>Dispuesta a llevarse por delante a quienquiera que se atreva a interponerse en su camino. Dispuesta a llegar hasta la maldita cima del condenado imperio, agarrar por el cuello a quien sea que lo gobierna y exigirle las respuestas que necesita. Dispuesta a no parar hasta conseguirlo o hasta que su cerebro deje de funcionar, lo que pase antes.</p><p>
  <em>Turn up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ayy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Turn up, turn up, turn up till we burn up</em>
</p><p>El aire ruge a su alrededor, pero es música para sus oídos. Una música a la que piensa subir el volumen más, y más, y más, Y MÁS, hasta que el campo de batalla entero arda y ellas sean las únicas que queden para reclamar la victoria.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tenía esta idea en la cabeza desde hacía unos días y por fin he conseguido ponerme con ello. Es cortito pero es que la canción original también lo es, espero que os guste aun así!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>